Jealousy II
by Metoria
Summary: Summary: The sequel to Jealousy. Brad is disappearing and missing important battles. So the group follows him one day to see what’s going on. This was inspired from an idea from Requim17
1. Chapter 1 A Mystery

Jealousy II

Summary: The sequel to Jealousy. Brad is disappearing and missing important battles. So the group follows him one day to see what's going on.

Chapter 1: A Mystery

….

………..

………

……

…

Bit and Leena were walking towards the meeting room. Bit eating one of Leena's cookies with her permission of course. Now that they were going out, she let him do that. Since that they were going out Bit has been suffering less blows to the head than he had before. Leena hasn't seen much of Harry now although he does come in once in a while to try to get her back, to no avail.

The door opened and the couple walked in. Jamie was sitting reading a Zoids magazine waiting for everyone to show up. The Doc wasn't there yet either, nor Brad. The door opened behind Leena and Bit and made them jump. They turned and Doc was smiling behind them, glad that Leena and Bit were together. He walked past them and sat down. Leena and bit followed. Now they just had to wait for Brad. They waited ten minutes but to no result. Brad still wasn't there.

"Did he go out?" Bit asked biting into his large chocolate chip cookie.

"What would he go out for?" Leena asked breaking off a small piece and popping it into her mouth.

Jamie put the magazine down and looked at group. "We could just have the meeting and inform him later."

"Good idea Jamie." Doc said wit his happy-go-lucky attitude. Doc stood up, "Well team Harry has challenged us to a fight. He's offering five times the normal amount of prize money. So do we accept?"

"I'm sure Brad would want that." Bit said his mouth full of cookie.

"Yeah you know how much Brad likes money" Leena agreed also, with a cookie in her mouth.

"Aright! Jamie, you come up with another great battle plan and Bit I'll leave you to inform Brad when he returns." Doc said turning and leaving.

"You got it Doc!" Bit said gulping down the last of the cookie.

Later that day Bit was in the hanger getting the jeep out for his date with Leena. He heard foot steps. _/Oh great here comes Harry to annoy me again./_ Bit turned and was surprised to see Brad walk in. "Oh Hey Brad! Where were you today? We had a meeting! We're up against Harry's team tomorrow." Bit realized Brad's hair was trimmed a little and was straighter that it had been. His clothes were different from what he usually wore and his appearance all together seemed a little different.

Brad looked over to his friend when he heard his voice. "Okay thanks for the update." Brad turned and continued walking.

"Weirdo." Bit said to himself as he watched Brad walk inside. He walked past Leena and gave a nod of acknowledgement. Leena walked towards Bit wearing a black dress that was knee length, her hair was curled a little and she wore her favorite lip stick. It was Bit's favorite lipstick too. It didn't come off easy and stain his lips. Leena liked it for the color.

"What's up with Brad?" she said as she approached him still looking back at their mysterious friend.

"Who knows?" Bit said putting his arm around her shoulders. He opened the car door and helped her inside like a true gentlemen. He hopped inside also and they drove off into town.

Bit was taking Leena to another romantic dinner in a fancy restaurant. It was odd that Bit was able to afford such an expensive meal. But in all his travels he had made tons of friends and was able to get many connections to big organizations and small businesses. It turns out Bit was more than a junk dealer. He's had many jobs that helped different people. One of his mottos was to make friends, not enemies. Leena figured that was why he was even nice to that Backdraft when they challenged him. She liked this trait about him, even if he could be cocky sometimes.

When they arrived Bit helped Leena out of the car and they walked inside. Leena was holding Bit's arm. They were seated immediately and placed by a large window that over looked a garden. Although it was fairly dark out by now, they could still make out certain vegetations.

They didn't have to wait long before a waiter came to their table. He had the funny accent and the mustache that all those fancy waiters had. After placing their orders the waiter left and Bit and Leena were left alone. Leena seemed more quiet than usual.

"Is there something wrong?" Bit asked taking her hand.

"I'm just curious about what Brad has been up to. He's been acting weird lately. Leena said trying to figure out a reason.

"Yeah, I've noticed it too. I think he's up to something. Dunno what though." Bit said admiring Leena's frail hands.

Leena took back her hand and opened her purse. She pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "Let's see what do thing he's up to? You don't think he's working for the Backdraft again do you?" Leena said almost too loud.

Bit shushed her and thought. "I don't think so I mean Brad wouldn't do that." Doubt suddenly engulfed him. "Would he?" Bit said leaning forward.

"Maybe, I dunno." Leena wrote it down. The gasped, "What if he's a drug dealer! You know how he loved money so much! Maybe he's selling drugs on the side. You know he doesn't care he makes his money."

Bit knew this had to be preposterous. He gave her a 'you've got to be kidding look.' Then he thought more. "You think?"

Leena put the pad of paper away as their food was brought to them. "Let's talk later."

The couple ate their meal when they had finished Bit paid the bill and they left for home. On the ride back they commented on their meal and how it could have been better or worse. They talked of other trivial things, but they didn't mention Brad. They waited for the other to mention it but they didn't. When they got back to the base, they changed into their casual clothes and met in the meeting room. How original.

Leena made sure the cost was clear and they pulled out the note pad again. Leena sat back against Bit's chest as he put his arm around her shoulders and went through the suspicions. "Okay so we have Drug dealer, Backdraft, what else?" Leena asked as she studied her notes.

"Maybe it's something personal." Bit said shrugging.

"But what?" Leena asked tapping her head with the pink pen.

"Dunno. Have you noticed how he changed his appearance a little?" Bit asked pointing out the small detail.

Leena realized bit was right. "Yeah your right. Why would he do that though? That doesn't seem like Brad." Leena said taking more notes.

_/I bet she does well in school/_ Bit thought to himself. "Maybe he's depressed or something. Or maybe he's going to change his appearance so much that not one will recognize him and he'll change him name!" Bit was joking about the last part, but Leena must have taken him seriously because she started taking more notes. Bit looked at the clock. It was Eleven thirty. "It's getting late. Why don't we take this up tomorrow." Bit said brushing some of Leena's bangs out of her face. She was concentrating a little too hard on her notes. Concentrating more so than bit could ever. He admired her intelligence.

Leena looked up at him and smiled. "Fine, you win." Bit walked Leena to her room. Once they were outside they stopped. "Thanks Bit, for tonight, it was nice." Leena said leaning up to give him a smack on the lips.

Bit smiled, "Sure thing." She leaned down and met her half way. He kissed her good night and waited until she was in her room and the door was closed before he left. He turned and saw Brad enter his room. Bit found that weird that brad was going to bed now. He usually stayed up very late. He thought maybe he ought to take notes, then thought about how much he hated taking notes and decided to just try and remember it for morning. Right now he was tired he walked into his room, jumped on the bed, put on his head phones, cranked the tunes up high and fell asleep.

……

….

….

….

…

…..

[AN This sequel was brought to you with an idea from Requim17. I hope you liked the first chapter. You can give thanks to Requim17. 


	2. Chapter 2 Mission Complete

Jealousy II-Chapter 2 –Secrets revealed.

……

….

…..

The next morning, Bit heard a soft knock on his door. He moaned a "come in" and the door opened. Leena walked in, dressed in her usual attire. She sat on the bed next to the sleeping Bit. She chuckled at his low snores. He must have let her in subconsciously. She nudged his awake gently and his eyes fluttered open as he a snorted. Leena chuckled harder as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and was caught off guard by a quick kiss from Leena. After stretching he stood up and together the two walked out of his room to breakfast. Bit was still half sleeping as he began to walk into walls. Leena had to keep him steady. When they came to breakfast Brad wasn't there. He was usually the first there in the morning.

"So is Brad still sleeping?" Bit asked Jamie who usually knew where everyone was.

"Oh he left this morning." Jamie said catching a glimpse of Doc looking guilty. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, honest!" Doc said jumping to his defense.

Jamie put his hands on his hips and waited until doc broke.

Doc looked around at the two amused faces and the serious face staring at him. "OH okay! I may have, maybe, possible, ordered something out of a magazine…maybe." Doc said.

"What did you order this time Doc? I hope it wasn't expensive cannon or other useless components we don't need."

"It was just an incy, wincy, little, 50 mm Double Barrel Mega Super Bazooka!" Doc said trying to make it sound superfluous but failing miserably.

Jamie let out an exasperated groan and turned back to his cooking to try and calm himself.

"Well if Brad doesn't get back in time what are we going to do about the battle today?" Bit asked changing the subject to maybe save Doc.

Bit was successful. "Well if Brad doesn't get back I'll have to take his place." Jamie said flipping the pancakes.

"Hey Jamie, where exactly did Brad go this morning?" Leena asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"I think he said something about going into town or something." Jamie said not picking up on the hidden suspicious tone.

"Okay thanks! Come on Bit!" Bit was about to take a bite of his pancakes when Leena yanked him out of his seat.

"Awe but Leena, I wanted to eat that!" Doc and Jamie could hear bit whining all the way down the hall.

Jamie turned back to Doc. "Now about this Bazooka you ordered." The Doc gulped.

Down the hall Leena was half dragging a still whining Bit to the Hanger. "Aw but Leena I'm hungry. Where are we going anyway?"

"We're gonna follow Brad!" Leena said stubbornly.

"Oh you mean like super agents? I'll go get my black suite! You can call me Agent 0! You know cuz of the Liger 0?" Bit was about to run and get it but Leena grabbed his collar and continued dragging him. "Okay never mind." Bit really wanted to be a secret agent today.

Bit and Leena drove into town. She pulled out her note pad and looked at her notes. Then Bit remembered last night. "Oh Leena before I forget. Last night brad went to bed Way earlier than he usually does. It was weird cuz he usually goes to bed hours after everyone else.

Leena jotted this down.

Then something dawned on Bit. "You think maybe he's sick, and he's seeing a doctor?"

"Yeah right I don't think it's something that simple." Leena said looking up from her notes. "Let's try and find him."

"Can we at least use walkie talkies?" Bit asked with a puppy dog look.

Leena sighed. "Fine!"

"YAY!" Bit pulled two walkie talkies out of his pocket and handed one to Leena. She gave him a funny look. "What? I thought maybe they might come in handy." Bit said innocently.

Leena shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smile. "Okay let's split up."

"Right! Hey we should have code names! I'll be Agent 0 and you can be…" Bit thought hard.

"I'll be the Hunting Lioness, and you can be the Fluffy Panda!" Leena said.

"Aw but I want to be Agent 0." The puppy Dog look didn't work this time.

"You're the Fluffy Panda and I'm the Hunting Lioness, and it's final!" Leena said crossly.

"Oh okay." Bit said rather disappointedly.

"Okay I'll go that way! You go some other way!" Leena said running across the street.

Bit looked around he pressed himself up against a wall and slid to one side and peeked out from it to look around. The cost was clear. He started walking and he looked behind him as he walked. He turned around and started walking backward slowly as though someone were following him. People were staring. Suddenly he bumped into someone. He jumped and spun around. Brad was looking at him.

"What are you doing?" Brad asked raising an eye brow.

"Nothing…" Bit said not making eye contact. "I- I have to go." Bit ran off behind a building. Brad watched him and just shook his head.

"Hunting Lioness Come in!" Bit verbalized into the communications devise.

"Hunting Lioness here, what's the update Fluffy Panda?" Leena's voice could be heard over the speaker.

"Leena can I be Agent Zero, please?" Bit replied.

"Is that the only reason you contacted me?"

"No, I found Brad."

"Where is he?"

"Uhm…" Bit looked at the street corner "At Fitch and Third."

"I'm on my way. Keep on him. But don't let him see you. Out!"

"Roger that! Out!"

After a few minutes Leena arrived at Bit's side. "Where is he?" Bit pointed to a man sitting at a table as though waiting for some one. "He's just sitting there." Bit said kind of bored.

"I bet he's waiting to make a drug deal!" Leena said not letting go of her suspicions. "Or he's meeting with a Backdraft member to spill our secrets!"

"We have secrets? Cool! What are they?" Bit asked at a loss for an idea. "Do we have a super secret mega weapon that they want to know about? Or do we have an invincible pilot or Zoid that they want?"

Leena looked at him and shook her head. She looked back and saw Brad stand up. He walked forward a little and she couldn't get a good view with Bit's head in the way. She leaned out and saw Brad with a girl, not just any girl, Naomi! They were making out. "That's it? That's the big secret? And I thought it was something more interesting!" Leena said annoyed that she wasted her time.

"Aw, how sweet! They are finally together! I knew they would make a good couple!" Bit said feeling the exact opposite of what Leena felt.

Leena stood up and walked out of the shadows. Bit jumped up and followed her. Leena walked right up to Brad and Naomi. Bit was afraid of what might come next. Brad and Naomi looked at the approaching couple and separated a little. "Well hey there! What a coincidence of meeting you here." Naomi said mostly talking to bit.

"Yes what a coincidence." Leena said. "Brad is this all you've hiding from us?" Leena said referring to Naomi.

Naomi didn't take that well. "What do you mean 'This'?"

Bit and Brad were starting to get scared. They knew a cat fight would break out if they didn't do something, but they feared for their own well being. The two girls started bickering and arguing and Bit and Brad just watched in both fright and embarrassment. Bit looked at Brad. "Why didn't you mention anything about you and Naomi?"

"Because I didn't think it was that big of a deal that you needed to know. Plus you never asked."

"Yeah I did. Yesterday night when you came back, I asked Where you had been all day then I told you about the battle and…" Bit finally remembered the battle that was supposed to be today. "Oops."

Suddenly Bit was pulled out of realization by Leena who dragged him along. "Let's go Bit! We don't want to be seen with Her." She said indicating Naomi.

When the couple had left, Brad and Naomi were left alone. After Naomi had cooled down, they headed out for a walk. Naomi still a little steamed at Leena. "I can't believe that girl!" Naomi went on like this for some time, until Brad got a little tired of it. He'd seen the way Bit would kiss Leena and thought he'd try it for himself. He leaned and pressed his lips against Naomi's moving lips. This definitely quieted her down. He gently caressed her in his arms as he held her. She reached up and held his face with her hands as he kissed her. The kiss was deep and passionate.

Meanwhile inside a building lay those little Secret Agents we all know so well. Bit and Leena were watching the couple below. "Just look at that! Despicable!"

"Hey Leena, I thought we were going to go home." Bit said lowering his binoculars and looking at Leena.

"In a minute!" Leena said scowling at the sight.

Bit smirked and pulled the binoculars away from Leena he pulled her close to him and kissed her the way Brad was kissing Naomi. When Bit pulled away, Leena was blushing and smiling. She knew why bit had done that. When she looked back out the window the couple had proceeded on with their walk. "Alright Bit we can go home now." Bit stood up and took Leena's hand.

Brad was glad that the kiss had quieted Naomi down. They held hands, fingers laced. Brad pulled his hand away and wrapped it around her shoulders. Together the couple continued their walked and no longer met in secret.

Now you're all wondering, "What about the Battle?" Well when Leena and Bit got back… They had to answer to Jamie.

"I cant' believe you two! We had to cancel at the last minute! That makes us look like idiots! Plus we had to turn down all that prize money! We needed that prize money to pay of a certain debt because a certain someone had to go and buy that certain item from that certain magazine." Jamie was yelling and scolding back and forth from Bit and Leena to Doc. This went one for the remainder of the night. And they were sent to bed with out any desert. This made Bit sad. He was only playing Secret Agent Man. He'll have to be careful about playing that game again in the future.

When brad got Back Jamie was about to yell at him but when he had found out that he was off on a date with Naomi he let it slide. The others didn't think it was fair, that Brad got desert and they didn't. It was Banana Cream Pie too with real bananas!

…….

………

…………..

………………

………..

…..

…

[AN sorry if the ending seemed a little weak or silly, but I couldn't think of anything else. Let me know what you think.


End file.
